<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Эйфория by WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Ye_Boo_Lia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565918">Эйфория</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021'>WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Boo_Lia/pseuds/Ye_Boo_Lia'>Ye_Boo_Lia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn Without Plot, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:13:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Boo_Lia/pseuds/Ye_Boo_Lia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Они упали и ебались с изыском.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 тексты R - NC-21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Эйфория</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Прохладные ловкие пальцы игриво пробежались по скулам, очертили линию бровей, разгладили несуществующие морщинки на лбу. Асмо одобрительно замычал, прикрыв глаза. Прикосновения Люцифера всегда дарили ему ни с чем не сравнимое блаженство. Иногда по-братски заботливые, чаще — отстранённые, но манящие, словно наэлектризованные божественной силой, они превращались в искусную пытку. Столь откровенную, что у Асмо перехватывало дыхание, а в горле рождался очередной сладкий стон. Асмо терял голову от того, как оголённые ладони Люцифера скользили по коже. От пожирающего желания отдаться этому особенному чувству, доступному — дозволенному — только ему одному.</p><p>Люцифер всегда начинал с лёгкого массажа. Разминал виски, игрался пальцами с завитками волос. А после с упоением ласкал его лицо. Асмо то и дело ловил в отражении в зеркале его глумливую улыбку, словно Люциферу было по-настоящему весело, невыносимо приятно в его компании. Его настроение накрывало Асмо волнами нестерпимого желания. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать самому гладить себя, нетерпеливо елозил в кресле у туалетного столика, жадно подставлялся под уверенные движения ладоней. </p><p>— М-м-м, ещё, — пробормотал Асмо, выгибая спину.</p><p>С тихим смешком Люцифер скользнул пальцами ниже, нежно оцарапал кадык, многообещающе сжал шею обеими руками. Он дразняще массировал мышцы над ключицами, но так ни разу не спустился к груди, не дотронулся до твёрдого члена хотя бы кончиками пальцев. Асмо был готов умолять об этом, но Люцифер предостерегающе коснулся губами губ.</p><p>— Всему своё время, — прошептал он и отстранился.</p><p>В последний раз он похлопал Асмо по щекам, освежая, и подхватил со столика румяна. Пуховка легко порхала в его руках, и Асмо завороженно наблюдал как горящая от возбуждения кожа покрывается мягким оттенком персика. Люцифер любил видеть на лице Асмо смущение, невинную, почти девичью покорность. Асмо любил то, как Люцифер смотрел на него, пожирая глазами. В друг друге они находили невиданное удовлетворение.</p><p>Следом за румянами, Люцифер оживил губы Асмо красками. Он склонился за быстрым кусающим поцелуем, обвёл языком кромку рта, на мгновение скользнул внутрь, оттянул нижнюю губу зубами. Тёмная вишнёвая помада ложилась лучше всего на пылающие от страстного поцелуя уста. Приковывая Асмо горящим взглядом, Люцифер раскрутил колпачок и с нажимом прошёлся мягкой кисточкой по губам.</p><p>От тягучих откровенный прикосновений кружилась голова, с каждым вздохом всё труднее было сдерживать рвущиеся из груди стоны. Асмо накрыл ладонью пах, оттянул стоящий член и толкнулся головкой между собственных сведённых бёдер не в силах совладать со своим пульсирующим от возбуждения телом. Он в мгновение забылся, потерялся в будоражащем нервы удовольствии. Он водил раскрытой ладонью по согнутому стволу и всё ещё сжимал головку напряжёнными мышцами.</p><p>— Ты выглядишь сногсшибательно, — с лёгким смешком напомнил о себе Люцифер. </p><p>Сквозь накрывшее пеленой наслаждение Асмо едва слышал его голос. Он разлепил веки и наткнулся в отражении зеркала на пристальный взгляд тёмных глаз. Этот взгляд был таким настойчивым, пронизывающим, что Асмо почти ощутил, как Люцифер уже вошёл в него на всю длину, насадил на себя, не давая и шанса сбежать. </p><p>— Позволь мне сделать тебя ещё красивее, — предложил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, просунул два сложенных пальца Асмо в рот.</p><p>От его низкого вибрирующего голоса по спине мурашками пробежалось предвкушение. Настырные пальцы толкались в него глубоко, но издевательски медленно, дразняще ласкали язык, заставляли скулить. Асмо сосал их с жадностью, достойной самого Маммона, и в красках представлял, что последует за словами Люцифера. Они заранее договорились провести этот вечер вместе. Асмо настоял, а Люцифер отменил все дела, чтобы они смогли предаться их маленькой традиции. </p><p>И всё же сколько бы они ни запирались в просторной комнате Асмо, как бы тщательно ни следовали рутине с нанесением макияжа и подбором украшений, каждый раз был для Асмо особенным. Он мог месяцами ждать их встреч, и, когда всё-таки им удавалось остаться наедине, Асмо чувствовал непередаваемое торжество. Согласие Люцифера становилось для него праздником, который знаменовал их глубокую, такую настоящую связь. И на этом празднике всегда исполнялись самые потаённые фантазии Асмо, а чаще даже те, о которых он и не подозревал. Люцифер просто не умел разочаровывать, и за это Асмо его боготворил.</p><p>Пальцы выскользнули из его рта, на прощание огладили припухшие губы. Лёгким прикосновением костяшек к подбородку Люцифер поманил его за собой. Асмо потянулся к нему, привстал на ватных ногах. Тело перестало его слушаться, и он обессиленно рухнул прямо на колени обратно в кресло. Он опёрся головой о мягкую спинку, провожая Люцифера затуманенным взглядом.  </p><p>Люцифер сделал всего пару шагов в направлении комода — и вот в его руках оказался нежно-розовый корсет. Асмо сам выбирал его, и всё же смятые в широких ладонях кружева показались ему невероятно пошлым зрелищем. Настолько будоражащим, что Асмо задрожал всем телом, вцепившись задеревенелыми пальцами в подлокотники. </p><p>Он всё так же не сводил с Люцифера взгляда. И по его спорым движениям и блуждающей по губам улыбке, Асмо видел, что всегда степенный, обстоятельный в действиях Люцифер спешил. Ему так же не терпелось коснуться Асмо по-настоящему, как и сам Асмо изнывал от жажды затянуть Люцифера в свои объятья. </p><p>— Давай же, — подбодрил его Люцифер лёгким поцелуем в уголок губ. </p><p>Не прошло и мгновения, но Асмо уже успел соскучиться по обволакивающему теплу, сопровождающему внушительную фигуру Люцифера. Придерживая под локоть, тот помог Асмо подняться на ноги и пинком отодвинул стоящее рядом кресло. Теперь в высоком зеркале отражались только обнажённое тело Асмо и тенью накрывший его плечи Люцифер.</p><p>— Ты мне поможешь? — на выдохе спросил Асмо. Он надеялся, что звучал легко и игриво. Привычно легкомысленный младший брат, который ещё не до конца поддался всепоглощающему желанию Люцифера обладать.</p><p>— К твоим услугам, — рассмеялся тот и отвесил шутливый поклон с прижатой к сердцу рукой. </p><p>Без лишних церемоний он толкнул Асмо вперёд, заставляя опереться на туалетный столик. Он получил приглашение и не собирался отступать, пока не завладеет телом Асмо целиком. Асмо прогнулся в спине и застыл в выжидающей позе. Люцифер ловким жестом обернул его в упругий шёлковый корсет и принялся затягивать сзади ленты. </p><p>Гладкий шёлк приятно холодил набухшие чувствительные соски. С каждым движением руки Люцифера спицы крепче обхватывали под грудью. Люцифер не спешил, наслаждался очередной изматывающей пыткой, которая грозила развеять последние связные мысли Асмо в горячем рваном дыхании. Он потянул за ленты один раз, вынуждая Асмо выпрямиться. Потянул ещё раз — и вот у Асмо воздух выбило из лёгких. </p><p>Через несколько мучительно долгих минут тугой корсет наконец сошёлся под лопатками, сдавил всё естество Асмо с такой силой, что кровь новой разрушительной волной хлынула к паху.</p><p>В попытке унять новый приступ дрожи Асмо потянулся к горячему члену, но Люцифер остановил его руки своими.</p><p>— Ты только посмотри на себя, — прошептал он и, будто очарованный и пленённый желанием попробовать Асмо на вкус, прошёлся языком за его ухом. </p><p>Ни на секунду не прекращая облизывать и прикусывать его шею, Люцифер потянул Асмо к себе за плечи. В этой позе, с изогнутой дугой спиной отведёнными назад руками, Асмо выглядел завораживающе, словно лук с натянутой тетивой, готовый к смертельному удару в любое мгновение, как волшебный живой инструмент, способный издать чарующую и неповторимую музыку стонов. </p><p>Асмо застыл, разглядывая своё отражение. Покрытые румянцем щёки, влажные накрашенные губы, орошённое каплями испарины нежное тело, и плотно обтягивающий талию корсет, как бутон, что мягко обхватывает сладкое цветочное нутро. Люцифер обхватил пальцами его подбородок, призывая смотреть. И Асмо смотрел, вглядывался в каждый изгиб собственного тела, наслаждался тем, как уместно смотрелись следы страсти Люцифера на его белоснежной коже. </p><p>Не отрывая глаз от собственного отражения, Асмо откинулся Люциферу на грудь, обвил руками за шею и, зарываясь светлыми пальцами с ярко-красными ногтями в чёрные как смоль волосы, притянул его ближе. Такие моменты были единственными, когда Люцифер по собственному желанию склонял перед ним голову. Чтобы вкусить его поцелуй, по-хищному впиться зубами в основание шеи, скользнуть раскрытыми ладонями по гладкой груди, скрытой кружевами корсета.</p><p>Лаская губами лицо Асмо, Люцифер гладил его руки от плеч вверх до самых запястий. Он притянул одну из ладоней к своей щеке, лизнул широко тыльную сторону и втянул указательный и средний пальцы себе в свой рот. Он посасывал пальцы, издевательски глядя Асмо прямо в глаза. А после опустил его же влажную ладонь под оборки корсета прямо между раздвинутых свободной рукой ягодиц.</p><p>Люцифер толкнулся в него со знакомым напором, но прикосновение собственных пальцев к пульсирующему проходу ощущалось сладко постыдным. Люцифер смотрел, как Асмо трахал себя, и трахал Асмо глазами.  </p><p>На самом деле, Асмо подготовился заранее: принял цветочную ванну и долго растягивал себя. Уже тогда он был на грани оргазма не раз, и не два — от собственных жарких стонов и горящего в груди предвкушения, — но всё же ему удалось сдержать выплёскивающую через края похоть. Всё для того, чтобы Люцифер плавился от желания, когда прикасался к его телу. Всё ради того, чтобы Асмо смог раскрыться по-настоящему только в его руках.</p><p>Он позволил себе насладиться несколькими минутами их незатейливой прелюдии, но в конце концов всё же сдался и рвано прошептал:</p><p>— Хватит, не томи меня, — и приглашающе повёл ягодицами.</p><p>Люцифер даже не снял одежды. Только расстёгнул брюки и приспустил бельё. Асмо достался его горячий твёрдый член и нежная кожа ладоней на пояснице. Это было больше, чем Люцифер давал кому-нибудь когда-либо, Асмо был уверен. Он ощутил, как его нутро заполнило благодарностью и восхищением, когда Люцифер вошёл в него медленным слитным толчком.</p><p>Под напором собственных эмоций Асмо едва не рухнул на колени. Люцифер успех подхватить его поперёк живота, случайно проехался предплечьем по напряжённой головке члена и поставил переживающего новую дрожь Асмо на локти на столешницу трюмо. </p><p>Он задал толчкам неспешный ритм, входил глубоко, до самого основания, и выходил, оставляя внутри только венчик. Казалось, по миллиметру Асмо вбирал в себя всю длину его члена, чувствовал как заполняет нутро без остатка толстый ствол. </p><p>Асмо поднял взгляд в зеркало. Закованный в одежду, словно в тяжёлую броню, Люцифер толкался в него, постепенно наращивая амплитуду. Несколько влажных чёрных, как смоль, прядей прилипли ко лбу, но всегда безупречный Люцифер вовсе и не замечал их. Страсть делала его ещё прекраснее, красивее всех, кого Асмо видел в небесах и на земле, соблазнительнее любой твари из ада. Рядом с ним Асмо сиял ещё ярче. Пятнами любовной краски на щеках, следами сладострастия на закушенных губах. Асмо был желанным, Асмо являл собой тот самый аватар похоти во всём его великолепии.</p><p>Он повернул голову и широко лизнул влажный горячий подбородок Люцифера. Тот тотчас поймал его язык губами и втянул в долгий чувственный поцелуй. Он ни на секунду не прекращал движения: ни когда Асмо с трудом оторвался от него, чтобы перевести дыхание, ни когда подхватил зазевавшегося Асмо под колени, раскрывая в немыслимо откровенной позе. </p><p>От неожиданности Асмо едва успел ухватиться ладонью за шею Люцифера. В зеркале он успел словить отражение своего удивлённого лица и тут же самодовольно улыбнулся. Сейчас он был в руках Люцифера во всех смыслах и грешно было не согласиться на подобное удовольствие.</p><p>Люцифер терзал губами его плечо, а Асмо в очередной раз любовался, с какой лёгкостью растягивал его толстый налитый кровью член. Как сам он поглаживал затылок Люцифера пальцами, захлёбывался вздохами и отчаянно скакал навстречу движениям Люцифера. Его собственный член сочился так обильно, что пачкал смазкой кружева корсета. Асмо огладил себя по груди, проникая под оборки, а после скользнул ниже по нежному шёлку к паху.</p><p>Даже в сексе, в порыве с ума сводящей страсти, Люцифер оставался поразительно последовательным, ни на секунду не отпускающим контроль. Только он почувствовал, как Асмо начал ласкать себя, тут же соблазнительно зашептал ему на ухо одобрительные глупости. Он называл Асмо невыносимым, ненасытным, он говорил всё то, что Асмо так хотел услышать. Под звук его жаркого шёпота Асмо остервенело дрочил себе не в силах остановиться.</p><p>Они слились в едином ритме — Люцифер натягивал Асмо на себя до упора, а сам Асмо спешно толкался в собственный кулак. Оргазм настиг его неожиданно, когда нутро заполнило влагой. Последнее, что Асмо успел заметить, была струя горячей спермы, вытекающая из его дырки, а после он против воли зажмурился, переживая волны оглушительного наслаждения.</p><p>Асмо упустил тот момент, когда оказался в кровати. Их разнузданные ласки всё ещё горели калейдоскопом под веками, чувствительная кожа хранила прикосновения властных рук. Но внутри было сухо, разнеженное тело снова пахло цветами и розовой водой. Предаваясь воспоминаниям с новой силой, Асмо мечтательно прижал одеяло к груди. Люцифер привёл его в порядок и снова вернулся к вороху неотложных дел. До их следующего раза всё снова вернётся на круги своя. Но даже любая унылая рутина стоила того, да и за свою благосклонность Люцифер просил совсем немного — Асмо всего лишь нужно было его подождать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>